I Just Want One Night
by nignonymous
Summary: After a stressful encounter, Whitley seeks comfort from a nearby source.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I wanted to try something different. This is my first time writing something like this so feedback would be greatly appreciated**

* * *

Whitley shut the door to his father's study. He turned and walked away, and when he was far enough from the door, he finally let out the breath he was holding in. His mind raced with questions about that man, but the more he thought the worse he felt. He knew that that man's presence couldn't possibly lead to anything good. His father was cold, and he could be cruel, but that man was evil. Just looking at him made Whitley feel like he was drowning.

He rushed to his room and slammed the door shut. He rummaged under his bed and found the wine he had stolen from his mother's stash. He took a quick drink to calm his nerves, and another, and one more for good measure. After stashing the bottle he flopped onto his bed. For several minutes he laid there staring up at the ceiling, until he heard a knock at his door.

He opened it, and found a woman on the other side.

"Good evening, Moselle," he said.

Moselle was the one of the older maids, and Whitley's personal attendant since he was a child. She tended to his every need, in many ways she was like a mother to him. She practically raised him, and was there for him far more than his actual mother was. But it was clear at a glance that the two had no relation. Her blond hair tied up in a bun and the small curved horns on her head proved that much.

Moselle looked down at Whitley. "I did not see you at supper. Are you not hungry, _mon fils?_"

_mon fils._ Moselle was the only person who called him that. To everyone else he was The Young Master or Master Whitley, or some derogatory nickname he pretended not to notice, but to her he was _mon fils. _

Whitley cleared his throat. "I appreciate your concern, but I wasn't hungry. I was actually about to go to bed."

"Very well," Moselle replied. "You do look as though you need some rest. I will see you in the morning. Do not hesitate to call for me if you need anything."

She enveloped Whitley in a tight embrace. He could feel how soft she was in all the right places. The smell of her perfume was intoxicating. Maybe it was the stress of the past few months, or the alcohol, or just teenage hormones, but his mind raced with all kinds of ideas. She'd do anything he asked, anything. All of the servants would. Whitley had lost count of the number of times he'd seen some disheveled looking maid stumbling out of his father's room, or two or three butlers coming out of his mother's.

Moselle turned to leave. A gradually growing part of Whitley wanted her to stay.

_Just ask. She wouldn't say no. She couldn't say no. _

He couldn't. He didn't want to take advantage of her.

_She's more than twice your age. If anything she'd be taking advantage of you. _

She was the only one who was anything close to decent to him. He couldn't risk damaging that.

_After everything you've been through you deserve to enjoy yourself a little. You have to deal with all the pressure and responsibility of being heir, why not enjoy some of the perks?_

Whitley tried to use reason, to convince himself that he shouldn't do this, but bit by bit, reason died out.

Whitley grabbed at the hem of Moselle's dress. She stopped and saw him looking up into her eyes.

"I... I would like for you to stay with me tonight," Whitley said, his face burning.

Moselle put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my. Are you certain that you would not like one of the other servants, perhaps someone younger?"

Whitley shook his head. "You are the only one that I want."

Moselle's smile was warm, and kind, like a mother's. "Very well. I would be honored to accompany you tonight."

Sinking into his bed, Whitley looked at the woman before him.

Moselle loosened her bun, letting her hair fall to her waist. "So, what would you like to do first?"

Whitley's heart pounded in his chest. He looked at Moselle's soft red lips. "Kiss me."

Moselle smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips against Whitley's. She ran a hand through his hair as his hands gripped her shoulders. The kiss was slow, passionate, both of them intending to savor it. Her tounge found its way inside his mouth and pressed against his. Shocks ran through Whitley's body. This was a kiss given to a lover. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt before. Moselle pulled back and slowly licked her lips. She could see the pleading in her master's eyes.

"How sweet." she leaned in close enough to feel his hot breath. "I could just eat you up."

With swift, practiced hands she undid the buttons on his shirt. She brushed the tip of her tongue against his chest, making Whitley gasp in pleasure. She slid his pants off, and gazed lovingly at the erect cock staring back at her. She placed her lips around the head, swirling her tongue around the tip before taking the entire length into her mouth.

Hearing her master's gasp only excited her more. Cheeks hollowing with suction, she slowly worked her way up and down , trailing her tongue along the length of his cock.

Whitley's body tensed. He grabbed Moselle's head and forced her down onto his dick, forcing her to take all of his cum. Moselle kept sucking, ensuring that not a single drop escaped from her mouth.

Whitley fell flat onto his back, panting. Moselle swallowed the load and stuck out her tongue.

"You are so cute, _mon fils._ Is there anything else you would like?"

Her tone was affectionate, almost motherly. It just turned him on more.

_What is wrong with me?_

"Undress," Whitley said.

Without a word, Moselle undid the ties to her dress and let it fall to the floor. Her lacy white panties were an instant favorite of Whitley's, but he had little time to admire them before they were discarded as well. She unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, then slowly slid her panties down to her ankles. Stepping out of them, she stepped forward and presented her body with a smile. A small blush crept up her cheeks as she looked at Whitley.

He was transfixed. His eyes slowly traveled all over her body as he took her in. Her cream colored skin, the swell of her breasts, the curve of her hips, and the small tuft of blond hair above her slit.

She crawled onto the bed and laid down next to Whitley. Whitley rolled her over and climbed on top of her. He kissed her on her lips, then trailed a lined of kisses down her neck. Moselle shivered beneath his touch.

Whitley's eyes found her breasts. His tongue flicked against a hardened nipple. Moselle's moans drove him insane. He latched on to her breast, sucking on the nipple. His fingers sank into her flesh. He massaged her other breast and pinched a nipple between his fingers. Moselle moaned in his ear as she writhed beneath him. Whitley moved on, trailing kisses down her soft stomach as he ran a finger along her slit. He gripped his cock and prepared to enter her, but missed. His face went crimson with embarrassment.

Moselle suppressed a laugh. "You don't have to be so nervous. Just relax."

Gently, she grabbed hold of his erection and guided it into her entrance. Whitley pushed forward until he was engulfed in her wet heat. His thrusts were rough, hard, more concerned with his own pleasure than anything else. His gaze was transfixed on her breasts, and the way they bounced as he fucked her.

"I hope I am to your liking," Moselle said between moans.

"You are. I love you," Whitley gasped.

"_Je t'aime aussi."_

She kissed him again, a deep, long kiss. Whitley's pace quickened as he approached his climax. His body jerked forward as he came inside Moselle. He pulled out and watched his cum flow out. Breathing heavily and covered in sweat, he fell onto his back.

"Thank you," he said.

"It was a pleasure," Moselle replied. She grasped his still wet penis and took it into her mouth. The softness of her lips and the skilled motions of her tongue had him hard again in seconds.

Moselle climbed on top of him. Whitley could see the naked lust in her eyes as she sank down onto his cock. She fell forward and rocked her hips against his. Whitley's eyes were drawn to her swaying breasts. But his hands found their way to Moselle's ass. He grabbed her soft cheeks and pulled her harder down onto him. Moselle moaned her approval, lifting her hips and slamming them back down. Moselle grabbed Whitley's hands and pinned them behind his head. She ran her tongue along his neck. Her lips were so close he could feel her breath on his hear.

"I know how much you wanted this," she whispered. "I've seen you stare at me, undressing me with your eyes. You're such a naughty boy. You wanted my lips wrapped around your cock, your cock buried in my pussy."

Whitley's cock throbbed. He was close to the edge.

"I'm gonna cum," he groaned.

Moselle gently bit his ear. "Cum for me, my sweet boy."

Whitley jerked his hips upward as his cum shot into her pussy. Her body stiffened and she threw her head back.

"Oh master!" she cried.

Completely spent, she collapsed on top of her master. After taking a moment to gather herself, Moselle climbed off of Whitley and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before settling down next to him.

"Goodnight, _mon fils._"

Whitley yawned, his eyelids heavy. "Goodnight."

Moselle wrapped her arms around Whitley and fell asleep to his soft snores. For the first time in many years, Whitley slept peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I wrote another chapter of this because why not. This'll be the last one, but I may write more smut fics in the future. As always any feedback is greatly appreciated as this is still mostly uncharted territory for me.

* * *

When Willow had those cameras installed in her house, she didn't think this is what she'd end up using them for. She assumed that they would used as evidence in case the worst happened to her, or god forbid one of her children. She hated the circumstances in her life that led her to even using them, but now she didn't mind as much.

Willow looked at the recording, her face hot and her breath hitched. She licked her lips as she watched her son take the maid. Her body grew hot when she watched him make that first thrust into the woman's cunt. The sight of their lovemaking turned her on more than anything had in years. She rewound the recording and watched the maid fuck her son, admiring the way her breasts bounced as she rode him, the way her hands slid all over her son's body. The thought made her shiver. If anyone knew that the great Willow Schnee was getting off watching her own son fuck a woman twice her age, scandal wouldn't even begin to describe it.

Willow grabbed her breast and twisted a nipple in her fingers. She let out a pleasured sigh. "Keep going. I'm almost there."

Her eyes went down to the butler, who currently had his hands on her thighs and his face buried in her pussy. He traced a line along her slit with his tongue. Parting her folds, he teased at her entrance before delving his tongue in.

Willow's moans told him he was doing well. Of course he was. He was one of the best servants. The butler was infatuated with Willow. Everything she needed, he did as swiftly as possible. Just being able to serve her needs made him happy. So imagine his surprise when Willow had dropped her pants and told him to eat her out. An actual relationship was obviously out of the question, but he felt that this was the next best thing.

He drew a circle around her clit with his tongue as he slid two fingers inside her sopping cunt. Willow grabbed a fistful of the butler's hair and ground his face in her pussy. "Yes, right there. I'm almost, ah~"

Her words were cut off by her shuddering orgasm. Her walls tightened around her servant's fingers. She leaned back in her chair and sighed happily.

"Thank you," she said.

The butler stood up and licked his fingers clean. "It was my pleasure, Madame Willow. If you need me again, do not hesitate to ask."

The butler went to leave, but Willow grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she said. Her hand went below his waist. Her fingers gently wrapped around the imprint of his cock. The butler gasped as Willow slowly ran a finger along his length.

"You've served me well, you deserve a reward."

Willow undid the butler's pants and fished out his cock. It was engorged and throbbing. She took it in her hand, giving it a few gentle strokes. It was already leaking precum.

"It would be cruel to leave you like this."

She stood up and bent over in front of her desk, pointing her ass towards him. Her arousal ran down her thighs.

She waved her ass at him like a common whore."Be quick about it."

The butler grabbed Willow's hips and thrust his cock inside of her. Willow moaned and gripped the desk as her vagina stretched around the servant's cock. The butler fucked her hard, enjoying the sight of her soft, round ass rippling with every thrust.

"You feel amazing," The butler groaned.

"No talking," Willow moaned.

He reached out and grabbed a breast, feeling Willow tighten around his cock. His cock pulsed and his pace quickened as he blew his load deep inside Willow's pussy. He fell against her as he let out all of his cum.

"Thank you, Madam Willow," he said, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Willow trembled as she felt him pull out. She could feel his cum trailing down her leg.

"You're welcome, now get back to work. You have a party to prepare for."

XxX

Whitley felt different. Not better, but different. In the days since that night he lost his virginity, a lot had changed in the Schnee household. His father had gotten angry less, which meant his mother drank less, which meant less nights of the servants dragging her unconscious body to her room. There was less stress, which meant Whitley was under less stress.

The sex certainly helped. He realized that he had a near bottomless appetite for depravity, and Moselle was more than willing to indulge him. In the days since their first encounter, he had fucked her pussy, her ass, her mouth, her breasts, her feet, and even her armpits. He had her while she was tied up and blindfolded, he made her masturbate while he watched, he had an entire wardrobe of costumes and outfits for her to wear when they had sex. Some days he even made her spend the day working with no underwear on so he could take her whenever he felt like it. As soon as he had his fill of one kink another popped into his head. Every type of fetish and role-play was fair game. There were no limits as far as what she would do for him.

But, he also appreciated moments like this, where he just stood back and watched her as she went about her day. She approached both sex and work with the same level of enthusiasm. She smiled and hummed happily as she cleaned dishes, mopped floors, polished statues, did the laundry, and a dozen other tasks that she was responsible for. Whatever she was getting paid, it wasn't enough.

"Moselle," Whitley called out.

Moselle turned and gave the bright, inviting smile she always did. "_Bonjour, mon fils_. What did you need of me?"

"You have been working all day. Don't you think it's time for a break?"

Moselle shook her head. "Oh no, there is still much to be done. Everything must be perfect for your father's _soiree_."

"I could care less about what my father wants. Right now I need you."

Whitley grabbed Moselle by the hand and led her to his bedroom. A few minutes later, Moselle sat at the edge of the bed, gently stroking Whitley's hair as he laid his head down in her lap.

Whitley sighed as she felt her fingers brushing up against him. There truly was nothing better than this.

"You are such a spoiled boy," Moselle said.

Whitley ignored her teasing. She was right, either way. This was just as much for his benefit as it was for her.

Whitley closed his eyes and took in the warmth of Moselle's body, the scent of her perfume, the touch of her soft fingers. It was bliss. He let out a yawn, suddenly feeling like napping.

"Oh dear, please do not yawn, _mon fils," _Moselle said. "If you do I will"

Her words were cut off by a yawn of her own. Spurred on by her master's snoring, she found herself falling asleep as well. Laying down on the bed, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When Whitley awoke, he was surprised to see Moselle sleeping on his bed, snoring softly. A look at his scroll told him that he had only been asleep for an hour. He went to wake Moselle, but stopped. She obviously needed a break, from both of her jobs. Whitley looked at her chest steadily rising and falling, her mouth slightly open with a line of saliva running down her cheek, and the way her long, blond hair was splayed about her head. He almost didn't want to disturb her. Almost.

He undid the buttons on her blouse and unhooked her bra. Watching Moselle's large breasts spilling free from the confines of her clothing was always a delight. Her perfectly pink nipples were already hardening. If he had the time, he'd wrap those soft mounds around his cock and cum all over her face. But it was only a matter of time before she needed to get back to work. This needed to be fast.

His fingers sank into the flesh of her breast. He pinched a nipple between his fingers and gently twisted it. Moselle's face scrunched up. Her mouth opened slightly as her face turned red. Whitley slowly rolled up her skirt. Parting her legs, he got a perfect view of her panty covered mound, the fabric already damp. He rubbed he slit through the fabric, probing at her entrance.

Whitley's cock throbbed with need. He pulled Moselle's panties aside and sank into her. He groaned as he felt the tight heat surrounding him. He thrust into her, watching her tits bounce every time he slammed into her. He was rough, fast, only concerned with his own pleasure.

"mmmm," Moselle moaned. Her gasps and pants drove Whitley on further. He hadn't been this turned on in a while. Something about doing this, just using his maid like an object drove him wild. She would willingly sleep with him whenever he wanted, but it was more fun to just take what he wanted from her. Normally a thought like that would give him pause, but he found he didn't really care at the moment.

He felt the pressure building up. He grunted into Moselle's ear as he dumped his load inside of her. Her walls clamped down as she let out a cry of ecstasy. He looked into Moselle's eyes and saw that she was now wide awake. He drew her into a kiss, driving his tongue into her mouth. She grabbed his head and pulled him in closer before backing off.

"I must get back to work," she said. Whitley drew out of her and watched his seed spill out. Moselle fixed her outfit and frowned at Whitley.

"Naughty, naughty boy," she chided. "There will be time for that after the party."

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. With a smile, she turned and went back to her job.


End file.
